


Ragyo & Ryuko's Satsuki

by SlapHappy



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Idk tho this feels weird to make, Impregnation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, There's not enough ragyo incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapHappy/pseuds/SlapHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing how messed up it is, Ryuko seeks to pursue a relationship with her own sister. Can Ryuko successfully court her sister with the baggage of Ragyo's love looming over both of them though?</p><p>This is a futanari story with a ton of sex, I'm looking for it to be like three chapters, we'll see. Oh I forgot to mention, copious amounts of incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ragyo's Satsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I made this originally at like 4am since I do my best work when I'm neurotic as hell. Please, enjoy this little slice of insanity I wrote.

Ragyo Kiryuin had been defeated, the world saved from the threat of the Primordial Life Fiber, and humanity given their freedom back from clothing. Ryuko Matoi had lost her greatest ally, Senketsu, but also gained new friends and was on her to getting to know her sister she had been separated from for so long. Life seemed all set for Ryuko at this point, until a terrible, dreadful thought creeped into her head.

"I can't stop thinking about how much I wanna have sex with Satsuki!"

Yeah... not the most subtle thought. Now that the worry of fighting her mother and alien fibers was gone Ryuko could afford to pursue thoughts of romance. The only issue is her preferred partner was her own flesh and blood. Made doubly awkward by Ryuko being a futanari. Apparently that's something that ran in the family as Ryuko had seen Ragyo's junk back when she was being brainwashed by her in the bed. Needless to say Ragyo had left quite the baggage on both Ryuko and Satsuki and Ryuko was not in any hurry to push a relationship with her older sister.

That being said, Satsuki was not just some slab of meat to Ryuko, quite the contrary. Even during their battles Ryuko was going at Satsuki with everything she had and saw her as her rival. A woman who commanded the respect of the entirety of Honnoji and sought a revelution against her own tyrannical mother. She wasn't only sexy from a perspective of beauty, she was sexy to Ryuko as a character of power. She was so sexy to Ryuko that the girl found herself blowing her load out to dream scenarios of all kinds, most of them with Satsuki dominating her and playing with her cock. The life fiber child's favorite fantasy though was Satsuki giving up her virginity to Ryuko, but still Satsuki would be "granting it" to Ryuko, not Ryuko taking it. Ryuko would at no point have the image of Satsuki being demure or shy, Satsuki would proudly allow her rival to be her first time and it would be up to Ryuko to meet the challenge.

*SPLAT*

Just like that Ryuko would blow one onto the back-alley wall and her night complete. It made it all the more difficult being Satsuki's enemy, but priorities are a thing, after all. No amount of sexual appetite for this girl was going to make Ryuko forget why she was there, to find out who her dad's killer was and tear them a new asshole. It didn't make it hurt any less though, but when Ryuko realized Satsuki's opposition was not actually her but her own mother it gave Ryuko some hope. Then Ragyo got back up and it became very clear what was going on. The hope thing kind of dissolved from there as Ryuko realized how bad her fantasies actually were.

"Satsuki Kiryuin"  
"I wanna do Satsuki"  
"Ragyo Kiryuin is my mother?"  
"Wait a minute."  
"Satsuki's my sister, then?"  
"I wanna do my sister?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah geez."

Ryuko would battle with these thoughts in her head constantly, even to present day. It's not every day a girl wows you as much as Satsuki did to her. So the fact that they are 100% blood related did not sit well with her. What also did not sit well with her was the knowledge that Ragyo had been making love to her own daughter for years. The sight that Ryuko beheld on that day was definitely a wake-up call you don't forget.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A silence lasted around Honnoji Academy's meeting grounds as moments ago Satsuki Kiryuin's declaration of freeing humanity from clothing rang throughout the stadium. A plan she had put together for so long and with such secrecy that Ragyo could not have possibly known. That was only so many minutes ago, however Ragyo would not go done and Satsuki could not overcome her mother and escape her grasp like she had hoped.

No, today was not the day Satsuki Kiryuin would be freed from her mother, but reminded she existed for her and that existence would be exposed to all of Honnoji. At the ramp on the pinnacle of the pyramid meant for Ragyo to pronounce the glory of the life fibers there were two women. One looked like a clown coming out of a night club and the other was Satsuki Kiryuin. Everyone could hear a pin drop as wet slapping noises were repeatedly made throughout the arena. The noises, of course, coming from the two women on the ramp.

Satsuki laid on her back wearing Junketsu in its transformed state with her hips bent and back arched to allow Ragyo on top of her for complete dominance. Ragyo would rest in between her daughter's legs as she pistoned vertically in and out of her hole. A position Satsuki was very familiar with and receiving it in a way she was used to. Satsuki was never the dominator, she existed to be Ragyo's hole and only for that reason.

"Mmmm, Satsuki. I don't think I've ever actually had you in clothes before."  
"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Ragyo thrusted more and more while still whispering sweet nothings to her lover/daughter.

"It's such a shame too, you look so adorable in Junketsu like this. I can only imagine if I had ever dressed you up in a school uniform or a bunny outfit."  
"Ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Ragyo slid her tongue into the Kiryuin progeny's mouth and gave her the deep kiss she had received so many times before. Ragyo's vigorous tongue pushing down Satsuki's swapping their spit. It would continue until Ragyo removed her tongue and only a trail of saliva kept them connected. Ragyo would be the first to break the trail as Satsuki never wanted to do it. 

"But I prefer to have you in your most natural state."  
"Kiss me more, mother."  
"Ah ah ah, you're being punished, you don't get to refer to me so formally when you do something like this, do you?"  
"I'm sorry, mo... mommy."

The entire crowd was awestruck by Satsuki's behavior. The Elite Four would all go on to help her later as they were her friends, but what was their pillar of pride being brought so low was quite a blow to their morale for the moment. Nui would sit there to herself chuckling as she had grown quite familiar seeing this scene in Ragyo's company many many times. Ryuko? She couldn't believe the image she saw on the screen of the woman she adored wit hearts in her eyes submitting to she had tried to kill not long ago and loving every minute ago. It went against everything that attracted her to Satsuki and shattered her image of the once proud student council president.

"Oh Satsuki, sweetie."

Ragyo patted Satsuki's head and planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"I could never stay mad at you."

Ragyo cupped Satsuki's chin in her hand and went back in for a second helping of Satsuki's tongue. Lips locking and tongues dancing as this incestual cavalcade continued for all the eyes of Honnoji to see. As the kiss continued, Ragyo's movements became faster and harder. The velocity of each thrust was enough to leave a burn on the inside of Satsuki's thighs from the friction of Ragyo's dress and Satsuki's naked thighs. Junketsu offered no protection whatsoever for this and despite its status as clothing it barely counted as a bikini. No doubt Satsuki looking as naked in clothing as she did was a bigger turn on for her dominator.

"Because no matter what, you will always be mine. Even attempting a silly rebellion like this and trying to separate yourself from me won't work. I will always find you and always love you."

Ragyo would pull on Satsuki's covered nipples as she did not need to see where they were to be able to find them. Satsuki's body was something she had 100% knowledge on. If a book could be written about every little detail of her daughter's body, she would've absolutely written it. She was more than happy to keep Satsuki to herself, though. At one point she had considered actually making Satsuki her legal wife and starting a new family with her, but she did not want to bring any undue attention to her property nor did she want to share Satsuki's attention with potential children.

"And you will always love me, deep down in your heart. Even if I were to vanish someday and you were completely free, you would do nothing but think of me. You would wait for me in hope that I would return. It makes this cute rebellion of yours even more of a joke. Because when all is said and done, you do love me, Satsuki. Don't you?"

Satsuki looked into Ragyo's eyes with hearts as big as her eyes and stared like a shy, demure housewife at her newlywed husband.

"Yes, mommy. I love you, so much."

Ragyo kicked her gyrations into full throttle as her smug smile turned into a demented one, obviously pleased with Satsuki's pure & submissive love.

"OH SATSUKI!"

Ragyo's thrusting was that of a caveman ready to mate. It would not be the first time she has gone this hard with Satsuki, nor would it be the last as her experience with being captured in a cage with Ragyo after this would prove.

"You're the perfect daughter!"

Ragyo hilted herself inside Satsuki for a moment, wrapped her arms around Satsuki's waist, and dead lifted her offspring up so she was being hoisted by Ragyo like a baby. Satsuki's legs and arms now locked around Ragyo's waist and neck respectively only further emphasized her utter obedience to her mother/husband.

"Obedient! Demure! Sexy! A little bit of teenage rebellion is still there, but hey! We all have our flaws and that's part of what makes us perfect, Satsuki! It's a wonder why you did any of this at all, but it certainly spiced up our already fantastic sex life a bit! So, all's well that end's well, I suppose."

Satsuki herself wondered in her head at the moment she rebelled too, but when she would come down from the high of her filial piety she would know exactly what she's supposed to be doing. Satsuki was not unlike Ryuko in that she realized there were priorities that she needed to separate from her own personal desires. Satsuki in bed with Ragyo is a completely different Satsuki compared to Satsuki when she is plotting to kill Ragyo. She knew how toxic her mother was for humanity and how she would eventually try to kill everyone on Earth, but that did not stop her from being desperately in love with her.

Satsuki was not unlike Ryuko in that sense, if she could be with Ragyo she would do it in a heartbeat. Although, Satsuki's knowledge of her mother was too helpful to humanity for her to not feel responsible for bringing her down. Even though Satsuki did love her mother deep down, she would sacrifice her love to achieve her goals. To that end after Honnoji was established and the Elite Four were gathered, Satsuki saw very little of her mother. Only when the CEO approached or summoned her would everything be as it usually was and Ragyo WOULD initiate it every time.

Even after this little tete a tete, the Kiryuin daughter would escape from her mother's hold and still attempt to fight back against her. In this moment though...

"Here Satsuki! It's time for your favorite food!"  
"Yes! Mommy's love juice! Pour it all inside of me!"  
"Drink it down!"

Ragyo dumped an entire load of her spunk into Satsuki's womb. It would fill Satsuki up to the point where semen was actively dripping out of her pussy and the smaller girl's body would be convulsing the whole time. Satsuki smiled as electricity ran through her head and struck her stupid for a good 5 seconds. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes glazed over, and saliva dripping from her tongue. Satsuki had been thoroughly beaten by Ragyo Kiryuin. Ragyo still smiling over her handiwork began walked towards the start of the ramp and gently laid Satsuki on the floor. She looked over child's condition and noticed a small burn on the inside of her thighs. Realizing it was from her dress causing friction, Ragyo immediately stripped naked. Satsuki's spent state left her with such little energy that Junketsu removed itself from her her and became a uniform on the ground once again, leaving Satsuki in her white bra and panties.

"See Satsuki? This is why I don't like doing it with clothes. Leaving a single mark on your immaculate body is more than I can bear. This is your fault for putting me on the spot like this, sweetheart."

Satsuki shook a bit regaining her senses and struggled a reply for her mother.

"S... sorry, mom...mo...mommy."  
"Oh, that's alright, darling. Here, let me take Junketsu back and then we can get on to round 2."

Ragyo proceeded to use Life Fiber Override and wore Junketsu now. Her hair returning to its winglike state and her body featuring significantly less clothing, but still plenty of accessibility for the sexing of Satsuki Kiryuin. Her cock now proudly standing out in the open at 9 inches with an incredible thickness covered in veins. Despite having just dumped many normal men's loads worth of sperm into her daughter, Ragyo was still fully prepared to whip her daughter into shape. Ragyo's virility was unmatched by anyone, even her own former husband never new of her sex drive like their daughter did. 

"Hmmm, I'd like to taste your asshole now, but I wonder if there's something we haven't done yet involving anal."

Ragyo put her finger on her chin to think for a minute before having a eureka moment. Junketsu began changing around the structure of Ragyo's dick, the life fibers fusing with Ragyo's body being able to change certain things about it. Her dick now had enormous orb-shaped bumps portruding from it with Ragyo proudly displaying it.

"Now Satsuki, rise."

The spent girl struggled to make her way to her knees, but when she did she sat on her kees directly in front of of her mother's member. So close to it that her breath could be felt on it and she could gaze longingly at it happy for what was to come.

"Digging out your anal cavity with pearls embedded in my cock is going to be a lot of fun. ...Buuuuuut first, I need you to clean me up a bit, hon."

Despite the transformation Ragyo's cum was still lingering on her dick and it was also leaving a puddle beneath Satsuki who could not hope to hold all of it inside of her.

"Yes, mommy."  
"Oh Satsuki, I think you've earned the right to say "mother" again, you're so adorable!"  
"Thank you, mother!"

Satsuki began by carefully inserting the engorged tip of the phallus into her mouth. She could feel the rugged scent of the cock and balls flowing into her nostrils and it sent her into a lucid daze. Her tongue began to swivel up and down the head. Slowly Satsuki savored the cum still remaining on Ragyo's head before moving further down the shaft. 4 inches, 5, inches, 7, 8, until her nose could touch Ragyo's hair-free waist did Satsuki keep going; endearingly cupping the rotund ballsack below the meat stick all the while. 

Ragyo's smile could not sustain itself as began gasping loudly in pleasure at her daughter's expert fellatio. She had felt her daughter's mouth countless times, but as time has proven she would never get tired of this girl's body no matter how many times she nutted in her. As Ragyo tried to keep her wits about her, the cock-hungry 18-year old began bobbing her head back and forth with great velocity.

The suction of her oral orifice was too powerful and her cleaning down of her mother's member was so thorough that she could possibly have sucked the pearls out of it. Speaking of the pearls, they added a different sensation to the fellatio aspect as Satsuki tried to curl her tongue around several of them to tip over Ragyo even more. The already powerful sucking combined with the tingling at different points of her rod was enough to drive Ragyo mad. 

"Oh no! Satsuki, you're too good at this! It was just supposed to be a simple clean up job and lead into the main event, but you made it into a surprise! I love that about you! Well here it comes; just for you, my love!"

Ragyo shoved Satsuki all the way to the base and unloaded her balls up in Satsuki's mouth. Pouring it directly down her throat too even, not letting her taste some of it. Ragyo kept bucking her hips dumping more and more in, until after about 4 more bucks did she finally give way and Satsuki pull away from the delicious meat.

The member was completely clean, devoid of semen entirely. Ragyo came too much normally for Satsuki to keep it all in her sex holes, but she had sucked off Ragyo enough by now to know how to swallow her whole load without dropping a bit. You could say she was an expert in Ragyo as much as Ragyo was an expert in her. Satsuki however had kept her eyes closed and her cheeks were stuffed with semen.

"Oh? Is this what I think it is? You know me too well, Satsuki."

Satsuki opened her mouth and showed Ragyo all of the semen still lingering in it. It filled most of her mouth and all that could be seen besides teeth was the tip of her tongue surrounded in a lake of Ragyo cream. This was Ragyo's favorite thing that Satsuki did. She savors the semen in her mouth by masticating very slowly. Letting all of the flavor, scent, feeling, and sound of it enhance Satsuki's enjoyment of it. The only thing her denying herself was her site to make the other senses even more sensitive so she becomes even more intense with it.

Then after Satsuki has battered it around enough she points her mouth towards the sky...

"Grlgrgrgllllgrlglrlglr"

And swishes the spunk in her mouth like it was mouthwase to cleanse her mouth with Ragyo's essence and swallow it. 

Ragyo claps furiously.

The crowd looks on still gobsmacked.

And Ryuko starts getting angry.

"What a wonderful trick, Satsuki. It's always fun to watch! Though, now is the time to get down to business. So, if you would please assume the position, darling."

Satsuki smiled and nodded and got on all fours with her perfectly shaped ass proudly sticking out in the air. Ragyo walked around to Satsuki's backside and bent down so her dick was at level with Satsuki's anus.

"You know what to do, pet."

Satsuki happily nodded her head. Ragyo slowly penetrated Satsuki's ass. Moving her head slowly as can be so Satsuki could feel every single pearl as it entered her rectum. Satsuki's face smiled, but her eyes kept bugging out as each one entered. 7, 9, 11, 14, 17, 18 pearls deep until Ragyo was fully hilted inside of Satsuki's butt. As many pearls for each year Satsuki was alive, as a way of paying tribute to her favorite fuck toy. The thrusting did not start there though as Satsuki quickly wrapped her thighs around her mother's waist as tightly as she could.

"I'm ready, mother."  
"Hmhmhm, then let's get across the ramp to our love seat."

The ramp connected the landing platform and stage for Ragyo and the pyramid with which her throne sit in the middle of the top most section of it. Satsuki began moving her arms forward trying to pull Ragyo with her without removing her favorite tool. The walk was long and arduous. If the crowd couldn't see it well from where they were sitting, then the cameras were putting in on full display on the screen which panned from Satsuki's pleasure filled face to Ragyo's smug proudness as if Satsuki was a prize-winning show dog for her to flaunt to others.

Half through the ramp and Ragyo stopped moving with Satsuki for a minute. She then bent down and began savegely pounding Satsuki's asshole. Satsuki clung tight to Ragyo's waist with her legs. Thankfully, Ragyo's version of the Junketsu outfit had apparatus' for her to support her legs with so they don't slip off. Although, it was not meant to be a test to see if Satsuki loses her grip. No, Ragyo was tenderizing her daughter's hole solely because she wanted to and if Satsuki's arms droppped at any point before she came, then Ragyo would savage her right there until she came and then stop for the day.

Satsuki not only wanted more of her mother's love, but also to bare the rest of her shame to the world. Now that the cat was out of the bag, she would bare the rest of her hidden secrets for the world to see in her own way. She wanted to be finished on the throne and impregnated there, by her mother. For the whole of Honnoji to see. She was in too deep now to just leave it on the ramp, she would finish the way Satsuki Kiryuin was known to, with style and grace.

"Satsukiiiiiii!!!"

Ragyo's hammering ended with a dumping of her sperm down her daughter's ass and a smile on her face. As soon as Satsuki's arms stopped shaking she pushed herself back up and Ragyo moved up with her. Satsuki's legs still holding strong, she moved forward. Finally, they made it to the throne. It was platinum everywhere and had a fine red cushion made out of fantastically comfortable material. It was also made out of a very comfortable material to have sex on, so one wonders if Ragyo was planning to do all of this in front of everyone anyways.

Satsuki pulled herself onto the throne and slowly struggled to turn herself around to face her mother finally unlocking her legs as she settled onto the throne. Her ankles hanging on the armrests, her arms dangling over the sides of the throne, Satsuki was slouching in such a way that still presented herself to be fucked by mommy dearest.

"Congratulations, Satsuki. You failed at your plan today and lost to my cock. However, you have furthered my adoration for you and I will be glad to announce this here today."

Ragyo turned to the crowd.

"Remember this day! For today is the day I announce my wedding between me and my now fiancee, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Satsuki and Ryuko eyes both widened and even some members of the crowd and the Elite Four looked flabbergasted, Nui still not very perturbed by any of this why would she be.

"Satsuki, who has had the pleasure of being my dear daughter and lover will bear my next offspring who I will use to further foster the relationship between clothing and humans as the latter's masters! Don't ask me how that'll work, I didn't think it through that well, but I'm sure it'll work itself out!"

Ragyo proudly declared all of this with her cock harder than before. She turns around and looms above Satsuki.

"So Satsuki, you have lost to both me and my cock and you are going to be impregnated with a child who will help me further control the world. Do you have any objections?"

Satsuki started to tear up, but with tears of joy. She was still very much blinded by the sex and Ragyo love that the stuff about ruling the world didn't entirely make it through yet.

"I'm so happy, mother! Please, don't waste time! I wanna lose to your cock even more!!!"

Satsuki spreads her pussy lips in anticipation and Ragyo just smirks.

"Good girl."

Ragyo bends down and grabs Satsuki by the ankles and puts them at level with her shoulders and she slowly begins roasting Satsuki's still semen filled womb with her thick meat. Squatting down with Satsuki's ankles grappled and thrusting furiously back and forth with her balls slapping Satsuki's ass, Ragyo was in bliss. 

"Ohhhh yessss!"  
"Ahhhhhhh, motheeerrrrrr!"  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm!"  
"Hahhhhhhh!"

So yeah, style and grace.

Satsuki's tongue started dangling, but she never left her slouched position as Ragyo for the last time that day, filled her daughter with the seed of the future. Ragyo just kept filling her and filling her and filling her, until there was no more left to give. Then she finally left Satsuki to orgasm on her own. Satsuki's orgasm was so powerful that when her ankles finally return her pussy to being level horizontally she fired a torrent of semen out of her pussy onto the ground quite a ways below the pyramid on staidum floor level and also pissed. Satsuki didn't react to it though, she had passed out and her body was now responding on a physiological level.

Ragyo looked at her handiwork. Her daughter utterly defeated, subservient to her, and would bear her child. Job well done! Nothing else to do other than... oh wait, something's happening on the lower stadium level. Ryuko was glowing and fighting Nui. Ragyo noticed the glow and immediately moved to Ryuko. The rest from there on is left to time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

...Ryuko thought it back over and came to one conclusion.

"Man, I probably should stepped in at some point there, huh?

Yeah, probably.


	2. Ryuko's Satsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki recalls her fight with Ryuko on the Naked Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a minute to make this, another 4am creationg enjoy

At the Kiryuin manor, only two people remained from the events that had transpired. Satsuki was sitting in her chair enjoying Soroi's tea as she waited for her sister to meet her. Satsuki's life given back to her she was hoping to finally wrap things up and have a discussion with Ryuko over everything that's happened.

Unfortunately, Satsuki had thoughts. Thoughts about Ryuko she could not put into proper words. The delinquent sister of hers had been many things to her: a rival, a stranger, a long lost sister, and even at one point a potential lover. Yes, Satsuki's feelings for Ryuko were very complicated especially when Ragyo was still alive. This little pow wow with Ryuko would be more for her own sake and closure than anything else. 

Ryuko was a hard topic to approach. Her feelings for the girl changed more and more as time went on.

"Ryuko Matoi"  
"What an insolent moron."  
"Though she is somewhat cute."  
"Her rebellious attitude is quite attractive."  
"She's also got an amazing body, muscular and erotic."  
"I wouldn't mind being with her."  
"...Oh no, am I in love with her?"  
"...Oh no, she's my sister."  
"I still want her."

Satsuki's life had been plagued by her sexual appetite for her relatives and Ryuko would be no different. The girl she once looked at as beneath her, she now wished to have as a lover. Satsuki desired to be with Ryuko, but the problem she had was similar to Ryuko's at the time, priorities. Not that it stopped her with regards to Ragyo, but that's complicated. Her relationship with Ryuko would become very familiar though as Ryuko resembled their mother in more ways than one as Satsuki remembers very vividly.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the Naked Sol, In a scene all too familiar to Satsuki, she was being held up by her neck as Ryuko grinned menacingly at her. Her throat clenched by her long lost sister and the girl she was trying to break free from Ragyo's control licked her lips. 

"Satsuki, you wear Senketsu pretty well."

Senketsu immediately shouted to Ryuko trying to get her to come to her senses.

"Ryuko, stop! You're not yourself!"  
"Shut up! Not you nor anyone else is going to get me to stop. I've waited too long for this."

Satsuki struggled to retort with what air she could muster.

"That does seem... consistent with our history, even if you are just Ragyo Kiryuin's puppet right now."  
"Oh no, that's where you're wrong, sister dear. I've wanted this for a long time now! Do you know how many times I've busted a nut thinking about you? Enough to repopulate the Earth after the Original Life Fiber wipes out the entire human race and then some."

Satsuki smirked.

"I suppose I should be surprised at you being the same as mother in that respect, but I kind of figured it out a while ago."  
"And? You want a prize or something? I'll be glad to give you one."

Ryuko released Satsuki and let her drop to her knees in front of her. As Satsuki gasped for air, Ryuko pulled the leotard that was clinging to her body aside and revealed her enormous cock standing proud at 11 inches with blue vains popping out and a shiny head standing proud as it towered in front of Satsuki. Ryuko's testicles also very powerful in their size and stench. Satsuki had a noticeable amount of spittle leak from her mouth before she wiped it out and smirked defiantly at Ryuko.

"Impressive."  
"Heh."  
"Now if only you could compare to mother in every other aspect."

Satsuki knew how this was going to end and instead of running away from Ryuko, she would stay her ground and be defiant to the end. She figured if she was going to be taken against her will then she would do it insulting Ryuko's new overinflated ego in hopes of catching her off guard so the others could find an opening.

"Ohhhh, scathing."

Ryuko slapped Satsuki across the face with her cock leaving a red indent.

"Can you tell the difference in size?"

This would not be easy.

"Now, let's get back to business."

Ryuko put her cock at Satsuki's lips and it was devoured without hesitation by the older sister. The suction and eagerness at which Satsuki began fiending on Ryuko's cock not only caught her off guard, but Ryuko came in very quick order.

"Aaahhhhhh!!!"

A load with even greater volume than the loads Satsuki was used to exploded right into her mouth with a lot of it getting onto Senketsu. He began to panic and Satsuki gulped it all down in no time while giving a smug grin.

"Ryuko, please, that doesn't come out easily!"  
"I beg to differ."

Ryuko's face turned into a maniacal grin as she grabbed Satsuki's head and forced her enormous cock down her throat.

"Gahhhhhh!"

Ryuko slammed into Satsuki's throat with pure strength. Satsuki's eyes wide open as she tried to acclimate to her sister's girth. Ryuko was having none of this as she kept moving her dick around while thrusting and leaving her pubic hairs all over Satsuki's face and giving no cares for her partner's comfortability. Ryuko biting her own lip while going to town on Satsuki's throat lasted considerably longer this time. Her massive size and sticky flesh made it so Satsuki couldn't take things at her own pace and had to play Ryuko's game. Finally, Ryuko would give out and drop another huge load into the long-haired girl's stomach with a satisfied sigh.

"Oooooohhhhhhh."

Satsuki's eyes began rolling up as she tried to maintain her consciousness. The throatfucking not only catching her off guard, but making it difficult for her to keep going. The thick cock lingering in her throat and dumping shot after shot down her esophagus and into her instestines. It was more than she could handle, especially since her only other experience was deepthroating. Ragyo rarely deepthroated Satsuki as she feared she would hurt Satsuki and damage her partner in the long run, but Ryuko flat out did not care in the state she was in now. She wanted to get her jollies off on the girl she wanted to fuck forever and she was gonna do it, regardless of her condition.

"How's that for comparing to mom, bitch?"

Satsuki coughed up a huge puddled of semen not being able to contain all of it. It was a sad sight to see Satsuki in this state, with everyone she cared about watching from the top of the Naked Sol or having even plain acquaintances like Mako and Nudist Beach.

"Well, get up. We're still not done, my darling sister."

Satsuki was on all fours facing the ground with semen lingering in her mouth and pubic hairs on her face. That didn't matter however, she was Satsuki Kiryuin and she was not going to be beaten by this. She wiped her face and stared back at her opponent with vigor in her eyes. Ryuko was actually somewhat taken aback by how unphased she was by the irrumatio, but she quickly regained herself and proceed with the next step.

"You do really wear Senketsu well, though. I mean black brings out your sexier qualities much better than white."

Ryuko moved towards Satsuki who had begun standing back up and in one swift movement Ryuko had slammed her own breasts into Satsuki's larger breasts. 

"It leaves more to the imagination. Better than before where your ass was just hanging out. That was a feast for the eyes though, let me tell you."

Ryuko moved her fingers towards Satsuki's crotched and began feeling it. Sloshing her fingers around the taller girl's snatch she got her fingers wet and pulled them back up and began sucking her digits indivdiually like they were leftover flavoring from a delicious snack. Ryuko took her time on sucking her middle finger though. She gave a lustful glare towards Satsuki, ran her middle finger up Satsuki's moistening slit once more, but held it out this time for Satsuki.

"Come on, sis."

Satsuki readily sucked on Ryuko's finger and began to lavish it with the love that only someone who's done this before could. Ryuko's finger was worked on so much that it made her both horny and wet. The digit carefully spitshined and travelled through Satsuki's mouth that it made Ryuko even hornier. What finally got Ryuko though was when Satsuki took Ryuko's hand and slide two fingers into her own asshole. Following this up she grabbed Ryuko's head and pulled her in for a clash of tongues.

"Hmmm?"

Ryuko was caught off guard by this strange show of affection from the girl she was trying to rape. Satsuki was already being strangely compliant, but this was even more bizarre. Nonethless she didn't think much of it and just tried to keep up. Despite Ryuko's brainwashing she was still inexperienced at sex and physical affection so Satsuki's tongue dominated her own. Ryuko attempted to gain advantage by digging her fingers further into Satsuki's asshole, but this only had so much of an effect. Satsuki and Ryuko pulled apart and Satsuki smirked at her once again.

"Cute."

Satsuki derisively said to Ryuko. Ryuko only grinned and grabbed Senketsu's spaghetti straps and let go. They smacked into Satsuki's skin with great force both hurting and pleasing her.

"Ohhhhh."  
"Those damn things were always really annoying to wear. Felt like they got in the way all the time. They sure do look nice on you though. One strap away from seeing Satsuki's bare breasts."

Ryuko pulled the straps back as far as she could once again before Senketsu refused to stretch any further and a powerful smack resounded out towards the sea.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Satsuki's eyes glazed over once again. This time at the pleasure that this simple act caused her thanks to both Senketsu's special power and Ryuko's freakish stength. As Satsuki recovered from the assault on her flesh and nipples, Ryuko cuddled up next to her and began whispering in her ear.

"I hope you're ready, Satsuki. The main event starts now!"

Ryuko knocked Satsuki down onto her back and straddled herself between Satsuki's thighs.

"I've been waiting for this for so long and today is finally the day."  
"You will do no such thing!"  
"Huh?"

Satsuki's face written with determination as she stared Ryuko down.

"I am Satsuki Kiryuin, I will not easily give up to someone like you! Even if I must debase mysellllll ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Ryuko had penetrated Satsuki swiftly and without a single care for hearing the rest of her speech.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, jeez."

Satsuki attempted to maintain her composure. Even though Ryuko was attempting to shatter her pride, her visage remained steady. She would not be beaten by this or by her sister. She was Satsuki Kiryuin, dammit. She would remain composed and face Ryuko head on even as she was being thrusted into by Ryuko's massive prick. 

Ryuko's massive downward stabs as their skin slapped together, sweat pouring from every pore in their body, and Ryuko's tongue hanging out drooling onto Satsuki without a care in the world.

"Yeah, Satsuki! TAKE IT! You love it! Hahaaha... huh?"

Ryuko took a moment to look at Satsuki's face to see if she was reacting even a little bit. Satsuki remained unmoved and untouched by the pleasure. This was enough to catch Ryuko off guard and get her to stop momentarily.

"Uhhh... why aren't you doing anything?"  
"Hmph. I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am going to save this world from you Life Fibers. I will not give you even an inch to keep me down. So I will make my stand here right now! I will not be defeated by a mere cock!"

*5 minutes laters*

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Satsuki's face contorted in sheer pleasure as Ryuko kept thrusting into her ejaculating at the same time. Satsuki's womb being filled and defiled by the very same phallus she had declared she would not be moved by mere moments ago.

"How does it feel Satsuki? How does it feel to lose to my cock!?"  
"IT FEELS AMAZING. YOU WIN RYUKO! I'M YOURS! I'LL BE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO BE! YOUR COCKSLEEVE, YOUR CUMDUMP, YOUR BITCH, YOUR WIFE, THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD! AS LONG AS YOU KEEP GIVING ME YOUR COCK, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!"

Satsuki's proud declaration resounded across all of the Naked Sol. With Satsuki herself now naked as well, having Senketsu torn off of her and tossed to the side, she was just a normal human again.

"Heheheh, great. I'll do just that, Satsuki. From now on, you're mine! I don't give a damn what Ragyo thinks. I'll beat the shit out of her and the Life Fiber if either of them try to stop me from monopolizing you!"   
"Yes!!!! I love you, Ryuko!"  
"I love you too, Satsuki! OH SHIT, HERE IT COMES!"

Ryuko made one last powerful thrust.

"Get pregnant, Satsukiiiiiii!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Satsuki's tongue hung out of her mouth as she was filled up one last time, her lower sanction face the sky and in the air. Satsuki began forcing the excess semen of Ryuko's out of her like a fountain and Ryuko sat down to take a minute as she was exhausted. 

"Phew, that actually ended up being easier than I thought."

Satsuki crawled up to Ryuko with semen still trailing out of her lower half crawling up to her sister. Ryuko pulled in Satsuki for a big hug and began cuddling with her. 

"Ryuko, I'm so happy."  
"Mmmm, yeah."  
"Were you serious with what you said about you fighting Ragyo for me?"  
"Yeah."  
"But, I thought you were possessed."  
"Hmph, I may be batshit crazy and evil now, but I'm still me. If she shows up and tries to stop me from making you mine, then I'll beat the piss out of her. Otherwise whatever she does is fine by me."  
"So you're still you?"  
"An exaggerated version, but yeah."

Satsuki looked up at Ryuko face with puppy dog eyes.

"So all that stuff about wanting me?"  
"Ever since I met you I thought you were hot as hell, I was jacking off in the middle of the night thinking of ways you'd abuse me because that was the sexiest part of you."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Your domineering eyes as light shone behind you, that would've been hot as hell."  
"Anything besides that?"  
"Your eyebrows... they're really sexy to me."  
"Hehehehe."  
"Come here, sis."

Ryuko pulled in Satsuki for another deep kiss, this time time of one as lovers though. Satsuki's tongue and Ryuko's danced together now, instead of chaotically like before. There was no war like before, now there was only Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Let's warm up for the next round, hmm?"

Satsuki recommended they begin foreplay at once and Ryuko nodded knowingly to herself. Thoroughly pleased with how this whole thing went down she forgot why she was even there to begin with. Satsuki moved towards Ryuko's semi-erect phallus and began giving her younger sister a handjob. As she nonchalantly brought Ryuko's dick to life, she began to inquire about her mother.

"So, how was mother anyways?  
"Huh, why'd you bring that up?"  
"I'm just surprised she didn't dig her claws into you as much as I thought she would.

Satsuki begins licking up and down the shaft, kissing around it.

"Oh no, she definitely dug into me. It was amazing! She wouldn't give me a moment's rest. She saw that I was a futanari too and wanted to make babies with me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I guess since we're both basically life fiber beings, she thinks we could make the ultimate kid."  
"And?"  
"She doesn't know this, but her semen's not strong enough to penetrate my womb. I don't know if it's because I'm plain stronger or she's losing strength from fucking you so much. Not that I blame her, of course.  
"Oh, you talker."

Satsuki lovingly caresses Ryuko's balls and starts to teasingly nibble on them while occassionaly peppering them with kisses.

"Ooooh, Satsuki."  
"Hmm?"  
"You're great."  
"Go on about mother."  
"Oh yeah, she was so great she had me squealing like a virgin! I mean, I was one, but still."  
"You were a virgin?"

Satsuki had a hint of lament in her voice that Ragyo claimed her younger sister too. Neither sister would go untouched by mother, it seemed. She stopped lamenting though and went to sucking on Ryuko's dick vigorously and with a vacuum blowjob so powerful she gives a tornado a run for its money.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!! Yeah! Me, mom, and Nui went at it and Nui took my dick's virginity too! It was awesome! Oh I wish I could be in that bed with them again! But it's fine, we'll be together again and we can have a nice family foursome, huh sis?"

Satsuki smiled.

"Heheheh. You really are a virgin, Ryuko."  
"Huh?"

Satsuki immediately removed her lips from Ryuko's cock and slammed her pussy onto it riding cowgirl on Ryuko with her back to Ryuko's face.

"Ahhhhh! Satsuki what are-"  
"SILENCE!"

Satsuki turned her face back to Ryuko and she had her game face back on. Smiling smugly once again, thoroughly proud at how well her con had worked.

"I must say, you said a lot of pretty words there. It almost tugged at my heart strings a little bit how much you desired me."

Satsuki turned back around towards Ryuko, spinning on her dick like it was a swivel chair. Satsuki raised her hips up and pulled Ryuko's dick out and repositioned her hips until Ryuko's head was prodding at her asshole.

"However, Satsuki Kiryuin is not someone to own or take command of. The only person who has that right is Ragyo Kiryuin, who I plan to dispose of!"

A light began shining behind Satsuki as she continued speaking

"You and your lustful ways are no better than that of a pig covering itself in its own feces! I will not tolerate such debauchery, especially not from my own sister. Even if I must bare my naked body to the world, I will not be defeated by such scum! That is why I plan to stop you right here and right now, Ryuko Matoi!"

Ryuko stared at Satsuki's immaculate figured. Naked, poised over her cock, shining, and getting ready to make Ryuko her bitch. Ryuko lit up in joy as this finally went where she wanted it to.

"YES! YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I EXPECT FROM YOU! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU SO FRIGGIN HOT! I CAN'T WAIT TO BREAK THAT HAUGHTY CRAP DOWN AND MAKE YOU MY BITCH!"  
"Heheh, we'll see about that."  
"Bring it on! You can't outlast me in pure stamina."

*5 minutes and 10 cumshots later*

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE NOOOOO!!! SATSUKI PLEAAAAAAAASSSSSSE!!!!!"

Satsuki's asshole aggressively milked Ryuko's cock with a fervor that had only been seen by actual milking machines. Ryuko's pure inexperience in how to please someone during sex not only put her in this spot, but underestimating Satsuki also allowed her to play her like a fiddle.

"I'm sorry Ryuko, but you desired me so much and it would be rude to not go all the way on the offer."

Ryuko cums once again inside Satsuki's ass making a grotesque face with her tongue sticking out. Ryuko could barely keep conscious at this point all of her words were slurred and was struggling to even raise her dick back up after every cumshot she got so tired.

"S-satshookeeeyyyy... what happened before with you saying you wurrr my bissshhh."  
"That was all a lie, an elaborate trick."  
"Hahhhhh, at least I filld u up enuff to get youuuu pragnent."  
"Well you would, if I wasn't already."  
"HUH!?"  
"By the way, Ryuko. Mother was a much better lover. Even if her girth wasn't as massive, she knew how to use it and didn't cum at the drop of a hat."  
"Uuuu bissssshhhhh!!"  
"Go to sleep, Ryuko!"

Satsuki milked the last shot out of Ryuko and Ryuko finally gave way to her fatigue as she passed out from pure exhaustion.

"Mankanshoku, bring me Senketsu! We should be able to get Matoi out of these clothes more easily now!"

Everyone else looked on in shock, but not Mako. She just did as she was told like it wasn't no thang. Satsuki stood proudly as light shone from behind her showing who was truly strong and with semen pouring out of both her asshole and pussy.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satsuki sipped on a cup of tea once again, finishing her thoughts about that moment and all she could think of was one thing.

"This is going to be very awkward."


End file.
